CHRISTMAS
by Darkangel81
Summary: Just a short Christmas piece- Set in season 1, ML of course!COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

I just felt like writing something. No idea where this is going to lead me. But it sure is gonna be M/L, S1!!!!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!

For lack of a better title:

CHRISTMAS

"Hey!" Max dropped her wet jacket on one of the high island counters in Logan's kitchen, ignoring the disapproving glance he sent her. "What are you doing? Getting ready for Christmas?"

Logan shrugged, his eyes still on the sandwich he was just preparing. Wasn't it quite obvious he tried to ignore the holiday season? There was no tree, no decoration, no lights, no…Christmas related stuff anywhere in his apartment. "Not much into it," he explained, trying to sound indifferent.

Max raised her eyebrows. To her Christmas had never been a big deal, Manticore hadn't exactly been huge on those traditions and besides, she had never had a family or any people close enough to celebrate it with. She only had an idea of what she had missed out on, nothing that hurt too bad. But Logan? He had grown up in a normal family, she was sure his parents had loved him. He had sure had wonderful Christmases as a kid. But who was she to push him? He would only pull up his guards; and pissy Logan was something she didn't want to deal with- not on Christmas. "Me neither."

Logan looked up, staring into the distance, caught in memories. "When I was a kid it used to be special. We'd go out to get a tree on Christmas Eve, it as the only day my dad wouldn't go to work, decorate it together, have dinner and the next morning there would be present under the tree." He smiled. "I always woke my parents at the break of dawn so I could open them."

"Sounds nice." She offered, feeling a little insecure about Logan getting all sentimental.

"It's been a long time ago." His eyes focused again and his jaw tightened.

Max took a step towards him, for a moment she had felt the need to hug him, to offer him some solace- he had seemed so lost. When she had reached him, the feeling was gone. Instead, she peered over his shoulder at the sandwiches that disappeared into a big brown bag. "Why did you beep me anyway?"

"I need you do me a favour."

"Heard that one before…," she mumbled good-humouredly.

"Anyway," Logan continued. "I need you, as a Jam Pony Messenger to take this to one of my safe houses."

"Fancy Christmas dinner for the downtrodden, I see."

"Max!"

"No big dealio, I'll drop it off right away." She grabbed the bag. "Mind if I take one? Just one, you know, not like I can have a regular lunch break now that I need to…"

"Here." He held out another bag. "Enough for you and your friends."

"Cool." Max grinned at him gratefully.

"And, uhm, Max. If you don't have any plans for tonight…"

"I'll be here at seven. See ya!"

Logan watched as she disappeared around the corner, leaning back in his chair. She truly was the only thing that made his days worth living them. The world just seemed so much brighter the moment she showed up.

ooooxxxxoooo

2 hours later

"Have you seen the occupants of your safe house?" Max leaned against the desk, her hands on her hips.

"Excuse-me?"

"Do you know who is there?"

"Of course I do." Logan looked at her in confusion then back at his screen. "Joshua, Jason and Amy Littrell. They need to go into witness protection, but their parents have yet to be heard at court. They are in police custody until then- they had no place for their kids to go and be safe."

"Have you seen the kids?"

"No. Why?"

"It's Christmas." Max stated.

"I know." He still didn't get her point.

"Logan, those kids are trapped in an almost empty apartment without their parents on Christmas. They are scared to death, have no tree, no warm food, no presents. Do you get the picture?"

"Okay, Max. But this is an extreme situation. Of course it's not perfect timing, but we don't have much of a choice here."

"Remember what you told me earlier today? About your memories? Those kids will only have bad memories- and believe me, that's not fun."

"I know, but…" Logan pivoted his chair slightly and looked up at Max in helplessness.

"Would you like to have a Christmas like it used to be?" Her eyes glinted.

"What do you mean?"

"I have the rest of the day off. We leave now, pick up the kids, get a tree, decorate it, have dinner- the whole deal."

"We can't do that, Max."

"Why not?"

"Because." He raised his eyebrows as if he was stating the obvious. Of course, he felt sorry for the kids, but this was not his responsibility.

"Give me one good reason."

"We are strangers to them."

"They already know me, and we got along great. What else?"

"It's dangerous! We're hiding them so they can get away with their lives! I can't just go there, take them to the market and have a merry Christmas with them! I promised their parents to take care of them!" He swallowed. "I can't break that promise again." He looked down, his fingers playing with the rims of his wheelchair. "I can't."

Max bit her lip and then sank down so she was on eye level with him. "Logan, the kids are safe here. Nobody knows they are even in Seattle. And I'm here, I promise that nothing's gonna happen to them."

"I don't know, Max."

"Okay, tell you what. We forget about picking out a tree together. I'll take care of that. And then we will go over and spend the evening there."

"Doesn't work either." Logan gave back and at Max's questioning look he elaborated. "You were there. Remember the at least six flights of stairs? No elevator."

"So we will bring them here. It's just one sector, no big deal. We'll wait till it's dark."

Logan looked at her for a long moment, contemplating. He was the one responsible for the safety of the kids, but Max was right. She was the perfect bodyguard, nobody knew the kids were here, and he also knew how it felt to be without parents on Christmas. He had been there.

Max waited patiently, she knew this was his decision to make, and she promised herself she would accept no matter what he said.

"Okay, but you need to stay the night as well. Just to be on the save side." Logan sighed. "I hope we're doing the right thing."

"We are!" Max hugged him out of an impulse. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Logan stuttered. It wasn't the first time she had hugged him, but every single time it set his whole heart on fire and he lost all common sense. He wanted to take her into a tight embrace and never let her go. He missed human touch, ever since the accident there weren't many people around, and affection wasn't something he was comfortable with. But Max…she was different. Somehow he thought she might accept or even understand all his insecurities- if only he could muster up the courage to tell her. He knew he sometimes reacted cold and pushed her away, and every single time he wished he could make it undone. She didn't deserve it. And still he couldn't help himself. It was just a reaction, based on all his shortcomings and fears.

"Logan? Come on! Let's go. We need to get a tree!" Max had waved her hand in front of his eyes without getting a reaction. Only when she put her hand on his shoulder, he returned to the here and now.

"What?"

"Come on," Max laughed. "You've been day dreaming!"

"Sorry. Just let me grab my jacket," he mumbled, flushing and hoping Max didn't notice. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max preceded Logan with the large tree they had found even though it was already Christmas Eve. They had hardly managed to get it into the elevator and she had already seen herself climbing the stairs; not that it would have been hard work, but she was getting lazy. In the end the tree was inside and Logan had squeezed himself in as well. As he sat there, a branch continuing to slap him in the face, Max hadn't been able to hold back a giggling fit. He had looked up at her in annoyance but had eventually given in and grinned.

Once inside the apartment Logan had directed her to his big closet where the Christmas decoration had been stored away for years. He had never bothered to set up a tree all for himself. But he realized in surprise how much fun it was to look forward to a real Christmas.

"Want to wait for the kids to decorate it?"

Max nodded. "I think they would like that."

"Okay, I'll take care of the goose, it's way to late to have a perfect dinner, but I'll do my best."

"Yeah, right. You and a non-perfect dinner, as if that would ever happen," Max teased him. "Mind if I take a shower?"

"Not at all. Go ahead."

ooooxxxxoooo

When Max returned to the kitchen she was surprised to find it empty. The light in the oven was on and the island counter was unusually untidy. There was no sign of Logan, though.

"Logan?" She looked into the office, the computers were switched off. "Logan?" Back in the kitchen her eyes fell on a piece of paper they laid on the edge of the counter.

"I'll be back in an hour. Logan."

She sighed. 'What was he up to? Why hadn't he waited for her?' Men! Not sure what to do with her time, she sank down on his couch and switched on the TV, zapping through the numerous programs, another sign of the improving economy she guessed.

Eventually she heard the door open and leaned over the back of the headrest to watch Logan wheel towards her, still wearing his jacket and gloves. His hair was full of glittering pieces of ice. He looked perfect. "It started to snow," he announced. "We'll even have white Christmas."

Max immediately looked out the huge window front and Logan had been right, thick snow flakes softly glided down through the air. She could see them land on the buildings across the street, already covering them in a thin white blanket. "It looks so peaceful," she mumbled, totally engrossed in it.

"It does." Logan had come to a halt next to her; his eyes were trained on the beautiful girl next to him rather than the snow outside.

Max felt herself blush and shifted nervously in her seat. "It's getting dark; I think it's time to go get the kids."

"You're right," Logan cleared his throat. "And I'll prepare dinner."

"Where have you been anyway?"

"I'd forgotten to pick something up." He answered a little too fast, but Max decided to drop it. He had done more enough to deserve a little trust.

"Okay."

Max stopped in the doorway one last time after she had slipped into her jacket and accepted the keys for the Aztec from Logan. "Thank you."

Before he had a chance to answer he could hear the front door fall shut. "You're welcome, Max," he whispered.

ooooxxxxoooo

"We're back!" Max announced her arrival immediately and Logan came towards them from the kitchen where he had just put the turkey in the oven.

"Logan, this is Amy, Jason and Josh," she pointed at the three nervous kids that stood next to her. Josh was about 12, a tall, cute boy with dark brown curly hair and stunningly green eyes. Amy and Jason were about the same height, twins, eight years old, he knew from the bios. While Amy looked a lot like her older brother, Jason had blonde hair and blue eyes. He remembered Logan a little of pictures of himself as a kid.

"Hi there. I hope you had a good ride over here." He questioningly looked up at Max only to receive a reassuring nod in response. There had been no suspicious incidents.

"Yeah, thanks for having us." Josh spoke, an insecure smile playing around his lips.

"You're welcome. And just feel like you're at home." Logan noticed that the kids didn't seem to mind the chair. That was a nice change. Usually he had to endure embarrassed glances when he met people for the first time. It always felt like they had to judge whether he was mentally impaired or not before they could try and get comfortable around him. Those kids just didn't seem to worry.

"Actually, we were wondering if you guys could help us decorate the tree," Max explained. "We didn't have the time to do so yet. And I think Santa would really appreciate it."

"There is no such thing as Santa Clause," Josh spoke up harshly.

Logan looked up at Max, shocked by the hatred in the boy's features. "Why are you so sure of that?"

Josh snorted. "What kind of a Santa would do this to us at Christmas?"

Max shrugged. "Maybe Santa isn't responsible for all bad that is happening in the world. It's the people that are mean to each other, and sometimes innocents have to suffer from that. But that doesn't mean there is no Santa." She smiled at Josh to let him know she had not taken any offense. She knew that the poor boy just felt lost and lonely. She had been there before, more times than she would like to count. "Anyway, ready to decorate the tree?"

"Sure." Amy smiled up at her. "Where is it?"

"Right that way." Logan swivelled his chair around and could feel the others following him.

"Well, looks like Josh and I are responsible for the upper branches," Max grinned.

"Knock yourself out. I'll have to check the lights first anyway." Logan pulled a long string of Christmas lights from one of the boxes and carefully wheeled over to the sockets so he could check them out. "Every time. I mean they worked the last time they were used. Why not now?"

"Would spoil half the fun," Max offered from across the room where she and Jason were unpacking the decorations.

They next 20 minutes they worked in companionable silence, only interrupted by murmured curses from Logan who didn't seem to find the one damaged bulb or giggling from the kids every now and then.

"Hah! I got it!" Logan triumphantly held up the long chain of little golden lights, now glowing evenly. He carefully laid them in his lap and wheeled closer to the tree in order to hand them off to Max. "I'll go check on dinner. When you are done you could help me set the table."

"I can help you right away!" Amy offered shyly.

"Great," Logan gently smiled at her. "Then follow me."

"Thanks for doing this for us." The little girl offered when they had reached the kitchen and Logan open a drawer to take out the cutlery.

"You're welcome."

"My Mom and Dad are going to be okay, right?"

Logan looked up into green eyes that started to fill with tears. "They will be fine, it's just going to take a few more days. You don't have to worry."

The girl sniffed and then smiled bravely. "I just miss them."

"I know." Logan was incredibly glad Max had put her foot down and insisted on bringing the kids over. "You just have to hold on a little while longer. You think you can do that?"

"Yeah."

"Great. And now let's set the table."

Max and the two boys soon joined them in the kitchen and the table was ready within minutes. Eventually they all sat in the kitchen, watching Logan. "Max, switch on the radio, will you? They should be playing Christmas songs tonight."

Soon, the warm room was filled with soft music and the kids listened intently until Logan announced that dinner was ready and they all sat down around the large table to enjoy his culinary miracles. The Christmas tree was offering a soft glow in the background and the music still came from the loudspeakers that were installed all across the apartment.

Logan watched the kids, at first all three of them had been nervous and scared- and who could blame them. But they had visibly relaxed, maybe even forgotten about the whole misery they were faced with and seemed to really enjoy the evening. He could actually be their father, he suddenly realized. Well, he would have had Josh in his early twenties, but that wasn't that uncommon either. Back when he had been married, he had thought about having kids, but he and Val had never seriously considered it, they had both been busy with building up careers; and, well, Val had been busy with making a mess out of her life, and in the wake his. There probably wouldn't have been room for a child, and maybe not even enough love.  
But the idea of having a child had never been further away than in the past few months. And he realized only now that it hurt to think he would never have one. He blinked rapidly and focussed on Max who apparently had talked to him.

"What?"

"You totally zoomed out, didn't you?" she teased him. "Do you have any board games around here apart from chess?"

"Ahem, I'm pretty sure there must be some somewhere. How about you clean up the table and I'll go check?"

"Deal."

ooooxxxxoooo

It was almost midnight when the kids had played enough games. Their laughter had filled the apartment and had been loud enough to result in a phone call from Mrs Moreno who had been wondering what was going on in the usually silent apartment of her neighbour. When she heard about him having company she had assured him that they could be as loud as they wanted to be and had wished them a Merry Christmas.

Now the kids were sitting on the floor or on the couch, sipping hot chocolate and becoming increasingly tired.

Max eventually stood up. "Are you gonna help me make your beds before you all pass out?" she asked.

"Sure," Josh agreed, suppressing another yawn. Amy also stumbled to her feet and followed Max and her big brother.

Only Jason stayed back, cuddling a cushion tightly while sitting in one corner of the huge the leather couch. Logan watched him for a long moment. IN the background he could hear Max and the two other kids giggle. "Are you okay?"

"Sure," he sniffed.

"Didn't you enjoy the evening?"

He looked up at Logan. "Of course I did. I loved it." He sniffed again. "I just miss Mommy and Daddy. You know, it's Christmas, and they are not here. And in the morning there aren't going to be any presents and…" Tears started to run down his face. "I know, this is not what it should be all about, but still…It's just not a real Christmas."

"Come here." Logan stretched out his hand, inviting the little boy to climb in his lap which Jason immediately did.

"I know what you are going through, believe me. The first Christmas without my parents was terrible. It just didn't feel right. But you know what? You have your siblings around, and Max and I are gonna be here tomorrow morning as well. And you will soon be back with your parents, I promise."

Jason looked up at him. "Why did you have to be without your parents on Christmas?"

"My parents had died, they had just left me behind and I felt so lost. I had to live with my aunt and uncle and I hated that."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be. It's been a long time ago. But you know, my grandma was there on Christmas Eve and I remember that I was lying in my bed, crying. And she came and sat with me and told me that my parents would always be with me, in here." He pointed his finger on Jason's left chest. "I would just have to close my eyes and I would see them." He looked up and suddenly saw Max standing in the shadow of the doorway, listening. He smiled at her, slightly embarrassed, but then concentrated on the little boy in his arms again. "And on Christmas they are even closer, because all those angels you can see all around you. That's them."

"Did you believe your grandma?"

"I did." Logan smiled.

Jason considered what he had just heard for a moment, then he smiled. "Okay, I'll try that."

"Great. And now you should get ready for bed."

He watched Max step closer, gently smiling at the boy. "Come on."

"Good night, Logan." He hugged him before carefully climbing down from his lap.

"Good night. See you in the morning."

Max turned around to look at him before disappearing around the corner, a thoughtful expression on her smiling face. 


	3. chapter 3

This is dedicated to all the people who died in the Tsunami in Asia- and those who still struggle to survive. Don't forget about them! It's Christmas time after all!

Chapter 3

"They are asleep." Max returned to the living room and sank down on the corner of the couch closest to Logan.

"Good."

"You know, what you told Jason, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but…"

"It's okay, Max."

"Must've been hard for you, huh?"

"I survived." He shrugged.

Max nodded, knowing that he wouldn't want to talk about it anymore. "Do you also wanna go to bed?"

"I guess I should." He checked his watch. "Listen, Max…ahem…my bed is fairly big enough. I don't want you to have to crash on the couch."

She looked up in surprise, her heart suddenly beating twice as fast.

"We're adults…" He continued, slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, no big deal…" Max agreed.

Logan grinned at her shyly. "You just come when you're ready."

"Cool, thanks." Max thought that she should have refused the offer, but she hadn't wanted to! She trusted him that nothing would happen that they weren't ready for, but maybe this was a beginning- or maybe he was just being nice and she interpreted something into it that wasn't even there. But there had been something about the way he had looked at her…

Max waited until the sounds from his bathroom and bedroom had ceased. She knew he wanted his privacy; he had always protected it, persistently refusing any invasion, even if it would have been for his own good. She could recall more than a dozen times when she had found Bling sitting in the kitchen, fuming over the stubbornness of his patient and friend.

She had taken her comfortable sweatpants and t-shirt from the guest bedroom where the kids were sleeping tonight earlier and now slid into the smaller bathroom to get changed and ready for bed. Carefully she sneaked into Logan's bedroom, not wanting to wake him in case he was already asleep. But in the darkness she could immediately make out his wide-open eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses; it made him look younger, more vulnerable.

"I'd say you're welcome to switch on the light, but that's redundant, I guess," Logan whispered.

"I'm pretty okay as it is," Max agreed.

"There is a spare blanket in the closet. I figured it would be easier for you to reach, upper drawer on the left."

Max found it and soon let herself fall backward into the big bed. "Wow, cosy," she sighed.

Logan watched her amused. She sometimes seemed so much like a child.

She wrapped the blanket around her body and adjusted the cushion. It took her a minute to get comfortable.

The only sounds Logan could hear was the rustling of sheets next to him, he kept his eyes closed, harbouring the moment. It had been a while since he had shared his bed- and he had never shared it with someone like Max. In so many ways he loved her more than he had ever loved Val, let alone all his other so-called girlfriends.

He knew that he couldn't lose her, that it would break his heart. But he also knew that he would never get closer than his. That just wasn't how things were supposed to be. Max shouldn't be saddled with a guy like him.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I already thank you for doing this today?"

"You did, and you don't have to anyway."

She was silent for a moment. "It's just, they seemed so happy, you know."

"Yeah."

"You know, have you ever thought about having one?"

"Having what?"

"A child."

Logan sighed. "I thought about it today, when I watched them," he started in a low voice. "You know, when you are young, you try to imagine what your life will be like ten years in the future, things like that. And I always saw myself with a family, a loving wife, two or three beautiful kids, a dog, a house with a front yard and picket fence." He snorted. "Kitschy, huh?"

"What happened to this dream?"

"The pulse happened, Val happened. It just wasn't the right time, or the right place, or the right wife. And now - it's never been further out of reach than it is now. No use even thinking about it."

Max rolled towards him, watching his face intently in the darkness. She could see deep sadness there, desperation, regret. "You really believe that, don't you?"

His eyes locked on hers in the dim light the snow outside provided, anger now mixing with the previous emotions. "Of course, Max. This is the reality of my life." His voice sounded harsh, but Max knew that he was just trying to hide the pain he really felt.

"It doesn't have to be that way," she whispered.

"Max, don't…"

She gently touched his cheek and caressed it lightly.

He held his breath. What the hell was she doing? Why was she doing it?

"I don't want your pity, Max. You don't have to feel sorry for me." He desperately tried to hold on to his convictions.

"I don't feel sorry for you, you moron," she gave back. She also drew her hand away. "Sorry about that, though. Lousy come on."

"You really meant it?"

"Sure I did. You ever saw me do something or say something I didn't really mean?"

"No, it's just…"

"It's what, Logan?"

"I…I don't understand why you of all people would…"

"Shut up. I don't care about any of your shit. You should have realized that by now. You are the best person I ever met, period."

Logan looked at her for a long moment before he stretched out his hand to caress her cheek like she had done before. "So are you."

Eventually their barriers crumpled and Max slid closer, accepting his embrace and the soft kiss. They both felt that they would have to take it slow so they eventually drifted off to a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

TBC

There is one more chapter left waiting to be posted! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer (which I totally forgot): The main characters don't belong to me, and I just do this for fun. Just a shame that those in charge gave up on this show (of Season 1 that is:) )

Well, this is the last chapter. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I was so happy about them!

I'm sorry if I made stupid mistakes, English isn't my first language.

A Happy New Year!!!

Chapter 4

Max awoke the next morning, finding the other side of the bed empty. She checked the alarm clock. It was almost seven. She frowned. Had she really just slept more than six hours in a row?

Quickly she jumped out of the bed. Had everything just been a dream? But she had woken up in Logan's bed, right? And judging by the tangled sheets next to her she hadn't slept alone.

She could hear his rubber wheels on the hardwood floor and walked towards the sound coming from the living room.

The moment she turned around the corner and saw the beautifully decorated Christmas tree she stopped in her tracks, staring at it. "What? Logan, how…?"

"Good morning." He smiled up at her, his hair still tousled even more so than usually, he was wearing sweat pants and a long sleeved grey shirt, no socks. "I figured I get done with this before the kids wake up."

He put another wrapped box beneath the tree where it joined a whole bunch of other presents of different sizes.

"Where did you get all those things?"

"While you were in the shower yesterday I ran a few errands," he grinned.

"They are gonna be so happy," Max's eyes shone and she shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you did this." She finally found the ability to move again and stepped closer about to give him a hug, then she hesitated. What had really happened last night? What did he want to be true?

"Max?" he asked, nervousness apparent in his voice.

But before she could react, they both heard a high pitched scream from behind. By turning around they saw a little girl wearing a far too big t-shirt standing thee with huge eyes and an open mouth. "Santa," she whispered. Then she turned on her heels. "Josh! Jason! Santa was here!"

Logan grinned up at Max.

Moments later the three kids all stormed into the room and stopped inches in front of the tree. "He knew we were here!" Amy still couldn't believe it.

"Of course, he did." Logan explained. "And he also asked me to tell you that your parents love you and will pick you up in the afternoon."

Four sets of eyes shot towards him. "We're gonna see Mommy and Daddy today?" Jason asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah. They will be heard today and then you guys are ready to start off a new life. But until then I think you still have to unpack quite a few boxes. If I remember correctly from what I was told, the blue ones are for Josh, green for Jason and red for Amy."

While the twins immediately dropped to their knees, Josh still stared at Logan.

"Are you okay, Josh?" Logan looked up at the boy with a warm gaze that indicated he didn't hold a grudge against him.

"Yes, of course. I mean…I just don't know how to thank you. I mean, you did all this…"

Logan smiled at the little boy struggling with his words. "Don't worry. It's Christmas, time for miracles."

"Well, thank you." Josh smiled before he cast his eyes down and eventually joined his siblings unwrapping the presents.

Max watched the kids for a moment, standing next to Logan. Eventually she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. He immediately looked up at her and covered her hand with his own.

"How did you manage to get their parents out that fast?"

He shrugged. "Eyes Only knows some people who are powerful enough to pull some strings. But without you opening my eyes…" He left the sentence unfinished.

"See the silver one over there?" he asked in a low voice instead. "That's for you."

She looked at him incredulously.

"Go ahead."

Without another word she picked up the small box and sank down on the sofa. Logan wheeled closer and watched her intently as she carefully unwrapped it and slowly opened the boy inside. A gasp escaped her lips. "I can't accept this. I mean, it was your mother's." She carefully took the beautiful locket from its box and held it between her fingers.

Logan took a deep breath to steel his resolve. "She always told me to give it to someone special. I'm pretty sure she had my future wife in mind, but I never gave it to her for some unexplainable reason." Before she could intervene he continued quickly. "I know that you won't become my wife, Max. But I want you to have it so you know how special you are to me and how much I love having you around, even if we will only be friends."

Max looked him deeply into the eyes, her dark brown ones drowning in his beautiful blue ones. "Why did you say that? Why do you think we can't be more than friends?"

"Max, you don't…"

"No, I mean it, Logan. I…I probably am not going to marry you tomorrow, but we could still try and be together, and if it works, who knows…Why do you dismiss it so easily?"

Logan could feel tears welling up, the laughing children were all but forgotten for the moment. The only two persons that existed were Max and he. "Max, I love you. I always have. I just…"

"No just. I love you, too. Why do you think you are not worthy?"

"Max, just look at you, and then look at me. I'm no more the guy I used to be. That guy was killed."

"That's not true, Logan. I mean, you are probably right when you say you are no longer the guy you used to be, the guy that hit on me and almost scared me away by doing so. But even back then, you affected me. I'd never been that nervous around anybody. And now, every time I see you, my heart beats faster, and that butterflies I always thought were just nonsense are definitely there."

Logan stared at her for a long moment, trying to understand what she had just told him. "You are serious, aren't you?"

Without hesitating another second Max threw herself around his neck and held him tight, tears falling freely onto his shirt, leaving wet imprints on the grey silk. "Of course I am, silly."

They held each other for an eternity, not wanting to let go, afraid that the feeling would disappear along with that. Logan placed soft kissed on Max's hair, for the first time in months feeling truly alive.

"Merry Christmas," they both whispered in unison.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed it. Have a wonderful new year 2005!!!

And don't stop writing your stories, I'm looking forward to reading them all! 


End file.
